


De passagem

by timeturnerlady



Category: Desaventureiros
Genre: Angst, Desaventureiros - Freeform, Fantasia, M/M, Medieval, crackship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeturnerlady/pseuds/timeturnerlady
Summary: Nem na morte o destino cansava de pregar peças.[Goblin/Taverneiro]





	De passagem

**Author's Note:**

> Eu adoro explorar personagens secundários, mesmo que não chegue a aprofundar tanto quanto poderia. E aí quando falaram em "desafio de crackship" eu vi que era o meu momento. 
> 
> Eu tenho uma escrita muito descritiva geralmente, mas essa história pedia um negócio mais poético. E, bem eu tentei. haha 
> 
> Tá curtinha (muito mais do que o que eu costumo escrever aqui), mas foi de coração. Espero que gostem :)

Era tudo. E era nada. Suas formas eram abstratas e também não tinham forma, conversavam mas não havia som. Suspensos no vazio e presos a algo, não tinham tempo mas o tempo não passava. Ou sequer existia. Algo existia? Não é fácil explicar o lado de lá.

Nem na morte o destino cansava de pregar peças. Com infinitas almas indo e vindo, ele tinha que proporcionar o encontro daquelas duas. Compartilhavam dores, vivências, sentimentos, e até o mesmo fim. Também se distinguiam em outras coisas, tantas, que no entanto apenas os complementavam.

Algumas das diferenças não existiam ou não importavam ali. Não eram goblin ou humano, professor ou taverneiro, não tinham um corpo ou papel mundano a cumprir. E ao mesmo tempo a memória do que já não eram mais parecia tornar o laço e o significado da nova existência ainda mais fortes.

Soava cruel o desperdício de uma união como aquela. O tempo ali costumava ser curto para as almas ceifadas tão bruscamente, e sabiam que com eles não seria diferente.

Quando voltassem, não iriam se lembrar com plenitude do estado etéreo em que estiveram. A realidade da vida era incompatível com a da morte. E o que tiveram um com o outro era parte da realidade da morte.

Aquele instante (se é que existia qualquer coisa como um instante) era tudo que tinham.

**Author's Note:**

> Beijos, gente, e se você caiu aqui por pura curiosidade: ASSISTA DESAVENTUREIROS NO CANAL MARÉ GEEK!   
> Vem ser Peixinho/Desaventurado você também!


End file.
